We are more than just best friends  1
by Kathy119
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay are bffs and one day, they decided to go to Sharpay's house. Something happens in there and soon enough, they became girlfriends. Sexual girlfriends to be exact. This is a really hot series of lesbians. You would want to read it.  ps
1. The new beginning

**I decided to make a Gabpay series because if you look all over fanfiction, you'll see only like Troypay, Troyella, Tryan, etc. I feel that all people out there should be making more Gabpay. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and I love you guys!**

It was a hot day, as usual, Sharpay and Gabriella were holding hands skipping across the hallway. Gabriella told Sharpay to go to her locker with her. Sharpay agreed.

Sharpay peeped into Gabriella's locker for a while and then turned back to Gabriella. " Wo, you gotta have a new locker makeover. " Sharpay snickled and playfully punched Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella faked smiled and said, " Haha, very funny Shar. "

Sharpay's looked turned serious, " But seriously, look at my locker. Its way better than yours. " " I mean all this garbage. " She took a sock out from Gabriella's locker and quickly threw it on the floor. " Ok... But seriously eww... " Sharpay's said in disgust.

" Hey... It's clean ok? Troy gave it to me after we jumped in to the pool. " Gabriella said while hugging the sock. I remembered his words, " It's always you and me... Nobody can steal our place. We're all for one remember? I love you Gabriella and I'll never let you go... You're always mine and I love you. And with that he kissed me!!! " She and Sharpay said together. " Look girl, you have told me that for like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 times excluding the one you just told me... " Sharpay said while folding her arms after counting.

" Who says? When did 17 came out? " Gabriella tried to defend herself.

" Remember in the bathroom? " Sharpay shooked her head. You know like acting cool.

_**Flashback**_

While drying their hands... " And with that he kissed me!!! " Gabriella ended her speech shouting while flinging sprinkles of water in Sharpay's face.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Well... It wasn't intentionally right? " The defeated Gabriella still tries to defend herself without success. Sharpay shooked her head in disgust.

" So what's up? Why did you call me here? " Sharpay said unfolding her arms.

" I got you something. "

" What is it? Tell me pleeaase!!! "

" No. "

" Why? "

" 1, for making me totally embarrased. "

" I was just trying to goof around... "

" 2, for not supporting me and Troy. "

" Fine, I support you two... Now gimmi the present! Gimmi gimmi gimmi!!! "

" You're so childish.. "

Not listening, Sharpay snatched the present out of the good old Gabster's hand and asked " What is inside? "

" Open up and see. "

Curious, Sharpay opened the present and saw what she always wanted, a doodle pen from Greenland, a designers T-shirt made from her favourite designer specially for her written " Dear Shar, hope to see you soon. Oh yes, thanks for supporting me about my fantabulous designings. Gotcha! Can't wait to see your designs! Natasha. p.s. My phone number is 1800-765-123. Call me!!! "

"Oh my god! Thanks Gabby!! " Shouted Sharpay hugging her good friend.

" No prob, I'm glad you like it. My mum told me to give it to you. After all she went to Greenland and met Natasha, now their really good friends just like us! ( Giggles ) After all, you really love Natasha too! " Gabriella said innocently and smiling.

" Ok, this is how I'll repay you! Come with me! " Sharpay pulled Gabriella to her locker. " Here! " Sharpay handed Gabriella a small package. " Open it ! "

Gabriella opened the present calmly unlike Sharpay and saw what she always wanted, a doodad keychain and a pocket pan that was water proof and could dry up that not easily.

" This is great Shar! " Gabriella gleamed.

" I don't see what you see in those things. " Sharpay smirked.

" Aparrently, you should appreciate more simple stuff... You are so rich that... " Gabriella sighed and continued " Shar, I want you to change. You're my best friend and I feel that you should be like me ok?

Sharpay looked up, blinking her eyes in desbelief. Her best friend is nagging at her? Her mum suppose to nag but her best friend, Gabriella is telling her to be simple? As she thought of it, she shook her head.

Gabriella then said, " I won't interferre your own life, I don't want us to get into another quarrel. " Gabriella then hugged Sharpay. Sharpay hugged her back.

They hugged each other for a while than broke apart. Sharpay smiled and said, " Ok Gabby, do you wanna come to my house tonight? My parents are out of town going to this country called Shangpie and... "

" You mean Shanghai... " Gabriella corrected her.

" Ok Gabster, my parents are in ShangHAI and my bro is in Poland studying plants I think... Anyways, can you come? " Sharpay begged Gabriella.

" Okok... since you're begging me... "

" No I'm not, I'm proposing a mission for you. " Sharpay corrected her.

" Ok, whatever. I'll come... But does your mum and maid allow? " Gabriella said, becoming more serious.

" Ok... Which maid are you talking bout first. Ms. Nancy, Mrs. Bottemtop, Mrs. Pumpkin, Ms... "

" Anyone! The most importanting is does your parents allow? "

" They'll allow! All we have to do is ask the housekeeper. " Sharpay took her phone out in a split second and punched some numbers on her latest cellphone and talked, " Hi Mr. Bondalie... Yes, its me Sharpay... Can my friend Gabriella come over?... Yes, Ms. Montez. ... We'll be fine... Of course they allow... Ok... I want everything to be fabulous you heard? ... We'll be in the room the whole day so Gabby might be staying over... Yes... Tell the maids to not disturb us... Thank you... Fabulous... Chao! "

" The answer is yes! " Sharpay shouted with glee.

" Cool! I haven't seen your house before... Only on the outside... " Gabriella smiled.

Suddenly the bell rings.

" Yes! Last period! " Gabriella cheered looking at her watch.

The two quickly hugged and went off.

--- blah blah ---

It was evening and the two girls were at the school gate.

" So how are we gonna get there? " Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

" Hold on... "

" Walking? Running? " Gabriella interrupted Sharpay.

" Girl, are you crazy? This shoes aren't meant for running. " They both looked at Sharpays really high heels. They looked up and giggled.


	2. A hot and steamy house?

**This is my second episode. I tried to make it ASAP as the first one didn't have any sexual stuff in it cause I had no space. Sorry. I'm making the story as fast as I can. Love ya'll!**

Sharpay whistled a sharpening tone and a limo came.

" Jump in! " Sharpay signalled Gabriella to get in the limo while she sat down.

Gabriella quickly entered without hesistation and the limo took off.

" Wow... You actually go around in a limo? This is way cool. I really love being friends with you after the whole summer vacation thing. " Gabriella held her friend's hand.

" No worries Gab. We'll be arriving soon. But for now... Cocktail? " Sharpay stood up and pointed to the mini cocktail bar in her limo.

" Coool... " Gabriella said while walking towards the cocktail bar.

" OMG, haven't you went to a cocktail bar? " Sharpay dramatically prompted Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down and shook her head.

" This is outta hand. Gabriella Montez, you need to enjoy life a little more. You heard? " Sharpay put her hands on her best friend's shoulder.

" Well... ok... " Gabriella said. " So what is cocktail? "

" Just try this... " Sharpay then turned to the waiter and said, "give me one coral blue heaven and earth cocktail for me and one strawberry summer for this young lady. "

Gabriella giggled when Sharpay said young lady.

In a split second, the cocktails were served.

Sharpay pushed the Strawberry Summer cocktail to Gabriella.

Gabriella admired the cocktail. The liquid inside was a yellowish-pinkish-reddish kind of liquid. There were a few strawberries stuck to the cup, a mini umbrella and a fancy straw.

" Drink it! " Sharpay insisted and took a sip of her own drink.

Gabriella took one big gulp and enjoyed the freshening of the cocktail.

" No no no no no no no girl, no this and that. Slowly enjoy the tropical fruits in the cocktail. " Sharpay pretended to be like Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella giggled and did what she was told. Wow, it was indeed tasty!

---- blah blah blah ----

They soon reached Sharpay's house and Gabriella tried to open the door but Sharpay stopped her.

" No girl, wait for the limousca to bring you out. " Sharpay said.

" Limousca? " Gabriella giggled and asked.

" That's what I say for someone who is driving a limo. " Sharpay explained.

They both giggled.

The so called ' limousca ' opened the door for Sharpay and stretched out his hand. " Ms. Evans, this way. " He pointed to the door.

" Thank you Julient. " Sharpay walked towards the door and waited for Gabriella.

The limousca reached to Gabriella and said, " Ms. Montez, this way. " He pointed to the door.

At that moment, Gabriella didn't know what to say. " Uh... Hi! Baboowaboo... "

" Sorry, I don't speak chinese. "

Gabriella then woken up and said, " I mean... Thank you Julient. "

Julient bowed and walked back into the limo.

Gabriella walked towards Sharpay and said, " Phew, that's a relief. "

Sharpay giggled and lead Gabriella in.

The place was really beautiful... The sofa was made from a designer, Gabriella could tell. The television was bigger than a movie theater. The kitchen was like as big as a palace kitchen. The fireplace was decorated in jewelleries and stuff. The place was beautiful.

" You hungry? " Sharpay asked Gabriella.

" Uh... Yeah? " Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

" What would you like? "

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. Sharpay shooked her head and talked into one of the microphone.

" Aqua Moquilesta, give me and my friend 4 plates of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk ASAP. " Sharpay ordered.

Soon enough, 4 plates of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk was brought out.

" Two each. Fair huh? " Sharpay handed Gabriella 2 plates and one glass of milk.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella up the stairs. Gabriella saw many artistic designs on the wall.

--- Blah, blah, blah ---

They reached Sharpay's bedroom.

Sharpay closed the door and locked the door.

" So... Does paintings on the wall... I can tell that you hired a artist to draw on them right? " Gabriella asked.

" No... It's my mum who painted those. " Sharpay annoyingly said

" Oh... I'm sorry... Because I thought you're the rich girl and you... " And then BAM! One of Sharpay's pillows slammed into Gabriella's face.

" This is how I teach people for being rude in my room. " Sharpay said declaring that she is the winner.

Suddenly another pillow slammed into Sharpay's face.

" That's what you get " Gabriella fought back.

Soon enough, there was a cat fight and they were rolling on Sharpay's bed.

Now, Sharpay was on top of Gabriella.

There was a pause and then Sharpay leaned in to kiss Gabriella.

At first, Gabriella struggled a bit. Then, she kissed Sharpay back.

Soon you know it, there was a tongue war. Sharpay and Gabriella were making their tongues slap each other.

Sharpay licked Gabriella's lips and Gabriella did the same.

Sharpay quickly took out Gabby's shirt and continued making out with her.

Sharpay went back and started strip-dancing in front of Gabriella.

She first shook her booty in front of Gabriella's face and Gabriella licked her lips. Next she went back and started dancing sexy. She took off her shirt and danced more. She shook her hips one more time and took off her mini skirt. Now she was only in bra and g-string.

" Do you always wear G-string? " Gabriella asked.

" Only for you babe. " Sharpay winked and took off her g-string and bra. Sharpay was now completely nude.

Sharpay crawled back onto the bed and pulled of Gabriella's jeans.

They kissed passionately again and Sharpay unhooked Gabriella's bra and took off Gabriella's panties.

" Ok... Now, we're nude. Let's get on with some action. " Sharpay sexily said.

Sharpay begin sucking Gabby's neck and Gabby let out and soft moan.

" You like that? " Sharpay asked playing with Gabriella's nipples.

" Oohh... I like that... " Gabriella said in passion.

" Then you'll like this... " And with that, Sharpay begin sucking Gabriella's nipples and now her whole breast was in Sharpay's mouth. Sharpay went on to the other side. Gabriella let out a slightly louder moan.

" Feel me... " Sharpay showed Gabby her boobs.

Gabriella did what she was told and started doing the same as Sharpay did to her. She sucked one of Sharpay's breast and the other.

Sharpay: " Now lets do the 69 position "

Gabriella: " What's the 69 position? "

Sharpay: " Ohhh... Its a very hot and sexy position. Do you think you can handle it? "

Gabriella's face lit up: " I think I can handle it... "

In split Seconds, Sharpay pushed Gabriella onto the bed. Sharpay sat on Gabriella's face.

Then, Sharpay leaned down and licked Gabriella's clit. " She then said, " Lick mine. Then push and finger it, then ur tongue. Got it? "

Gabriella nodded. She did what she was told. She licked Sharpay's clit. Then pushed her tongue in and out of her clit. Sharpay was doing the same. Soon, groans and moans filled the room. Sharpay was fingering Gabriella and Gabriella was fingering Sharpay. They did it so wildly until both cummed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry its kinda long so I had to cut down some stuff. I don't think this episode will end don't you? LOL**


	3. I love you, you love me

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing quite a while. It's been a long week, ya' know? Anyways, let's start.**

(School)

It was school again and Gabriella still couldn't get over the incident with Sharpay. She thinks that she like Sharpay more and more. Better Than Troy! "Gabriella Marie Montez, Stop thinking of this! You like Troy! You… Like…" When she turned around, she saw the beautiful, magnificent Sharpay strutting her stuff into the school hall. "Let it go Gabriella… Don't think about it… Just pretend nothing happened…" Gabriella thought as she swung around and greeted Sharpay.

"Oh hey Gabs! How was your weekend?" Sharpay asked as she leaned against the lockers while texting something to someone. "Uh… Great… How was yours? Oh, um… I got to go… See ya." Gabriella quickly walked away but Sharpay pulled her back. "Gabs, you and me need to speak privately…" Sharpay turned serious. "Now?" Gabriella asked nervously. "Yes, now…" Sharpay dragged her poor good friend to the classroom.

--Blah blah --

"Gabriella Montez. What is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?" Sharpay asked as she slammed the door. "Can't you forget the incident?" "NO I CAN'T! I mean… I'm with Troy. I took everything to be with him. I mean, I love him and he loves me. But I love you too! But as a friend, not like, you know..." Gabriella rubbed her feet together. Sharpay giggled. "Gabby. I love you too, as a friend. I mean, you are sweet. Friends? Let's forget about what happened…" Sharpay gave Gabriella a little hug. Gabriella walked to the door.

"WAIT!" Sharpay shouted before Gabriella opened the door. "Yes, I love you ok? I want to be with you… Every time I see you, I want to see you more. I love you Gabriella and nothing can change that." After which, Sharpay walked towards Gabriella and gave a deep passionate kiss. Gabriella got into the kiss and swung her arms around Sharpay's neck.

The kiss got more passionate. Sharpay carried Gabriella to a desk and placed her on it. She continued kissing her, making her hands slide around her arms. Sharpay's hands slowly moved to Gabriella's boobs and started playing with it. Gabriella gripped onto Sharpay stomach and played with her belly button. Sharpay moved her hands slowly to Gabriella's pussy and rubbed it. Gabriella moaned softly as she was pleasured. After which the bell rang. They placed their foreheads together and made their way to class, agreeing to meet at Sharpay's house later.

--Blah blah—

'Come on Over' by Jessica Simpson echoed through Sharpay's room as she danced through the rhythm in her red lacy dress. She hummed the tune. Suddenly, a voice from Sharpay's speakers spoke, "Hi Sharpay." Sharpay pressed a button while she replied, "Hi Matt, what's up?" Mathew was Sharpay's doorman. Sharpay calls him Matt for short. "Nothing much. There is this girl name Gabriella Marie Montez and she says that you are expecting her. Is that so?" "Bring her in." And with that she offs the music and the speakers.

"Hey baby." Sharpay walked towards Gabriella and gave her a kiss and sat on her bed. "Sit here." Gabriella sat on the bed beside Sharpay and threw her bag on Sharpay's favorite couch. "Hey, did I say you can place your things on my favorite couch?" Sharpay asked, acting angry. "Sorry…" Gabriella almost went to get her bag. "Just kidding… Come here." Sharpay held both of Gabriella's hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey Gabs, do you love me or Troy?" Gabriella gave Sharpay a hugged and whispered into Sharpay's ears. "I love you."

She kissed Sharpay's lips passionately and Sharpay kissed back. But soon, Sharpay pushed them away. "But how are you going to tell Troy? You love him right? How are you going to tell him? I'm in love with a girl and I can't go out with you anymore?" Sharpay asked with a worried expression on her face. "I've got my ideas. But I love you. Kiss me." And with that, the girls pulled in for a deep passionate kiss. Sharpay carried Gabriella to the door and locked it.

She carried them to her favorite couch and they kissed. Gabriella was on top and Sharpay was on the bottom. Their tongues battled. Sharpay stuck her tongue out and Gabriella sucked it. "You remember huh?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, recalling what she thought Gabriella about sex a few days ago. (You may go to the 2nd chapter and see.) "I remember everything you taught me." Gabriella pushed her tongue into Sharpay's, battling each other. Gabriella sticked out her tongue and Sharpay sucked it. "Mmm… Baby, you taste so good." Gabriella held Sharpay's face, "Shut up and kiss me."

Sharpay lifted Gabriella up and onto her bed. Sharpay pushed Gabriella onto it and she slowly crawled, teasing Gabriella by slowly taking her dress off. Gabriella sat up and lifted up her shirt and pulled down her jeans. They both threw it around the room. Now they were both in Lingering. Sharpay was now on top and Gabriella was at the bottom. Sharpay moved her hands down to her valley and played with both her tits while still kissing her.

Gabriella played with Sharpay's boobs while still kissing her. Sharpay brought her hands down and rubbed Gabriella's pussy. Gabriella couldn't help but give a small moan. Gabriella rubbed Sharpay's pussy too. Sharpay then brought one of her legs in-between Gabriella's legs and started humping her while kissing her neck. She straddled faster and faster and Gabriella couldn't help but moan. Sharpay stopped humping and took off Gabriella's lingering. "That's not fair; you get to see mine while I don't get to see yours." Gabriella said in an all so innocent kind of voice.

Sharpay took off her undies and unhooked her bra and played with her boobs. "How bout now?" Sharpay asked in a sexy kind of voice. "Better." Gabriella smiled while she sat up and kissed Sharpay. Sharpay trailed down to kiss her neck. She sucked it and Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Sharpay than trailed down to the valley of Gabriella's breast. Sucking each breast and tonguing every nipple, Sharpay then slowly trailed down to her belly, she played with Gabriella's belly button for a while and then the best part, the pussy. Sharpay first sticked one finger into Gabriella's pussy while still playing with her belly button. Feeling that Gabriella's pussy was welcoming her, she helped herself. Sticking her tongue in and rolling it all around, pushing it back and forth, Sharpay found it pleasurable in there. It was good.

When Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, salty liquid flushed down into Sharpay's throat, gulping every single one of it. And it ended. Sharpay and Gabriella thought that is was one of the best experiences they had so far.

**How was it? I promise you I'll try to add more chapters. Please Review!**


	4. A trip to the parents Phone sex?

Hey babes, I know it's been long since I have made a new chapter, I've been busy… Sorry

**Hey babes, I know it's been long since I have made a new chapter, I've been busy… Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Gabriella: "Sharpay, I want you to come over for dinner at my house tonight."

Sharpay: "WHAT!?"

"I'm serious, Shar. I mean, you're my girlfriend now, and plus, I already broke up with Troy and told my parents about us…" Gabriella gently held Sharpay's hand and kissed her forehead. "Well… I mean you and your parents, asking me a lot of questions, having an awkward dinner…" Sharpay shivered at the thought of that. "It won't be that bad, I promise…" Gabriella hugged Sharpay. "Promise?" Sharpay hugged back. "I promise," Gabriella ensured that Sharpay will have a good time.

-GxS-GxS-GxS-GxS-

"Mum… Please do your hair properly. Dad, stop playing your PlayStation… Mum, please off the TV and get the table ready… Our guests will be arriving soon…" Gabriella ordered her parents. "Gabby, I know this is important to you, and it is important to us too… Don't worry, we'll make her enjoy her stay here. We love Sharpay!" Her mum kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. "She's here! Act natural, mum. Alright?" Gabriella ordered her mum. She nodded. Gabriella walked towards the door and opened the door. "Hey. Welcome to my house!" Gabriella kissed Sharpay lightly on the lips. "Girls, no more lovey-dovey, we have to eat. I didn't prepare this food for nothing…" Gabriella's mum crossed her arms and they both giggled.

At the dinner table, there was laughter. "Gabriella, I'm so glad that your parents don't mind us. They are the best!" Sharpay exclaimed as she took a quick bite out of her mash potato on her plate. "No worries Sharpay. We love you a lot! We couldn't be happier seeing you two together!" Gabriella's dad passed some bread to his wife. "Really? Last time, when I was dating this guy named Jock. I know, creepy name. When I went to his house, his parents started interrogating me as like I am in this police station or something… Scary!" And with that, they all burst into laughter when Sharpay imitated her reaction as what she described.

The doorbell rung again. "Who could it be?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella ran to the door and peeped through the hole. "Sharpay! Your surprise has just arrived!" Gabriella shouted to the dining room. "REALLY!? You got a surprise for me? Tell me what it is!" Sharpay started acting childish again. (You see, whenever Sharpay hears that she is receiving a gift, she'll become childish…)

"Sharpay, I need you to wrap this blindfold around your eyes and sit still." Sharpay was excited so she did what she was told to do.

"Please, sit down." Sharpay only heard Gabriella's dad voice and the moving of chairs. "So… I heard Natasha's visiting tomorrow, but she can't…" Sharpay heard Gabriella's mum speaking, but she couldn't see. "Why is that?" Sharpay asked curiously. "Because she is here now!" Gabriella's mum exclaimed. "What!?" Sharpay said in shock. "I said, SHE IS HERE NOW!" Gabriella's mum shouted. Sharpay quickly removed her blindfold. "Get out! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" Sharpay said in excitement. "Hi Sharpay. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Natasha said sweetly. "I must be dreaming…" Sharpay slowly got up. "You guys are the best!" Sharpay hugged Gabriella's parents.

The whole dinner was delightful. I'm not going to go into THAT much detail. All I gotta say is that it was a blast!

-GxS-GxS-GxS-GxS-

**In school….**

"I LOVE YOU!!" Sharpay pulled Gabriella into a deep passionate kiss against the locker and every student in East High started crowding around them, using their camera-phones to take pictures. Troy saw it and walked towards them.

"Hey girls." Troy said awkwardly. The two girls didn't hear Troy as they were so passionate about their kiss. "HEY GIRLS!" Troy shouted in their ears and they quickly broke apart. "Uh… Hey Troy…" Gabriella said shyly. "OMG Troy, yesterday, I have to tell you what happened yesterday!!" "What happened yesterday?" (Troy has this little crush Sharpay. Even though he knows that Sharpay is know in a relationship with Gabriella, he still wants to be with her. Later in the story or whatever shit, he is going to date Sharpay for a little while.)

"Well… Yesterday, I had dinner with Gabriella's parents and they were totally nice! Then Gabriella's mum invited my favorite designer over to her house and she gave me this shirt and skirt!" Sharpay posed for Troy to see. 'She is sooo hot…' Troy thought. "Oh um… Cool…. See you girls."

-GxS-GxS-GxS-GxS-

**At Sharpay's house…**

Sharpay was on the phone with Gabriella.

Sharpay: So… I'm bored…

Gabriella: Have you done your homework?

Sharpay: Uh… No…

Gabriella: Then do it!

Sharpay: No way!

Gabriella: Fine with me…

Sharpay: Soo… What are you doing now…

Gabriella: Homework…

Sharpay: What are you wearing now?

Gabriella: Why do you wanna know?

Sharpay: Do you wanna have some phone sex?

Gabriella: What's that?

Sharpay: You have to learn a lot… Well… It is like sex, but you have to describe it and we can hear each other's moaning.

Gabriella: Oh. Ok… (Pushed homework away)

Sharpay: Alright. I take off your shirt and jeans, or whatever your wearing until you're nude.

Gabriella: Mmm… Well… I do the same thing…

Sharpay: Good girl…. Now… I stick my tongue into your mouth and you suck it.

Gabriella: Mmm Mmm… You taste so good. Our tongues battle.

Sharpay: I trail down to your breast. I suck each one.

Gabriella: Mmm…

Sharpay: I go down to your pussy…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
